All About Us
by Klaine'n'Percabeth
Summary: Blaine's a troubled teen, continously kicked out of school after school. Kurt's the lonely gay kid, bullied and neglected all his life. Twists and turns of fate entail for this pair, and they find each other breaking during the process. Will they find love?


AN/ My first fic. I love criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly. Based of the Youtube Video, Badboy!Blaine trailer (Glee;Klaine). It's cool. Check it out!

Blaine Anderson was never the bad guy to begin with. Dalton was helping him pick his life back up. The fact that he could stay in the dormitories instead of the abusive household he grew up in, that helped too. He had plenty of friends here and was pretty likeable. Shouldn't be too hard to stay out of trouble, right?

Though, when you are kicked out of school after school, it becomes hard to realize how young and innocent you really are. How much effect you have on others, and how much words hurt. Growing up is easy on some, hard on others. Blaine, had a pretty rough time. He missed his old reputation. It was a good one, but good things never lasted for him.

He was a perfect student, an A on every assignment. He was super popular. Though, let's face it. He was in the closet. Once, he came out. his world turned upside down. His mom was supportive. His dad was, well, not.

His dad wanted him to be _that_ kid. The athletic, smart, charming, and, it's pretty obvious, his dad wanted him to be straight. So, his dad started to beat him. It made Blaine go sullen. He hated everything. His life was no longer colorful. He got into fights. Huge fights, fights that made him black and blue, and left him with broken bones.

Every school in Westerville, Ohio soon knew his name. Blaine Anderson, the kid who couldn't stay at a school for longer than a month. By the end of his freshman year, he finally gave up. No school had worked. He'd tried every one. That's when Dalton came to him.

He loved Dalton. Perfect school for him to be. He started to find himself again. he started to smile again, after what seemed like months. People loved him here. They accepted him as he was. That poor kid who had lost his way, somewhere down the road to life. He became lead soloist to The Warblers.

The Warblers were an acapella glee ruled that school. Everyone wanted to be one. Dapper, charming, handsome. A perfect student, a perfect image. Everything was great, really.

He found it hard to believe that his father didn't understand why he was gay in an all-boy school. Especially Dalton. Being surrounded by so many guys... That got to his father.

Blaine's dad thought up countless ways to "bond" with his son. Not because he loved him, because he thought it might make him straight. Of course, every single one of his many attempts failed miserably. After he asked the same stupid question,

"How do ya' feel?"

Blaine would roll his eyes, sighing. He would repeat the same answer "Not any different, sir." (The name his dad started to make Blaine call him.) and then Darrell Anderson would try a different approach.

He would grab his son by his shirt collar and throw him to the floor. Sending blow after blow into various places. No where anyone could see when Blaine had clothes on. His dad wasn't that stupid. He then would grab Blaine and scold him during the abuse. Why. _Kick. _Can't. _Kick. _You. _Kick._ Be. _Kick. _Normal? _Kick._

Of course, Mr. Anderson doesn't stop until he hears the snap of a bone, and Blaine finally cries out in pain. He, as always, waits a day. If Blaine is still in pain, he will go to the emergency room, under some lie, _He fell down some stairs... we weren't sure if he was okay. He said he was fine, so we waited a day. _His dad said they saved money on hospital bills that way.

Blaine quickly adjusted to his limitations. He stayed at Dalton under one condition, which he tried so very hard to obey, _There is not to be, under any circumstance, a fight here at Dalton, that Blaine is involved in._

He lasted a year. He was attacked on school grounds. It's easy enough to be blamed if you are under certain confinements, like that, though. Blaine's safe little haven was ripped from his grip. He was force to pack his bags and move on with his life.

oxoxoxoxo

He met his mom's disappointed face at the door. He must have interrupted

her, while she was doing the dishes, judging by the washrag she was wringing out. He stared at her fresh black eye. He knew his dad had come home drunk last night. He took that second of silence to reflect back on his miserable life. _Why was everything so hard? _He collapsed into her arms, shaking with sobs.

"Blaine, Blaine! Baby, it's okay." She rubbed smooth circles into his back. "I have a school for you."


End file.
